Then a Penguin Walked In
Then a Penguin Walked In is a fantasy story by Steeven R. Orr on Jukepop serials. It is currently ongoing. Adding self-aware comedy to a traditional fantasy plot, Orr creates a reading experience filled with wonder and laughter. Fantasy the way it was never meant to be! Dominick Hanrahan is a fast food cook with dreams of bigger things. His life is dull, gray, and lacking of anything unexpected. But then a penguin walked in, taking Dominic from a life of tedium and thrusting him into a world he never knew existed. But is he destined to save the world? No. Well, at least not our world. Plot Dominick Hanrahan works at a fast food restaurant and makes an effort not to get on his boss' bad side. Even after a lifetime of reading comics, he has no dreams that he might be the chosen one, destined to wield the Black Sword of Thunder and Power in order to save a fantasy world. Still, when a talking, sword-wielding penguin walks in, that is the reality he has to face. Characters * Dominick Hanrahan - The main character. Fast food cook/Chosen hero. * Vivian the Pixie - The Pixie who first comes to tell Dominick about his destiny. * Dread Lord Hob, King of the Nighttime World - The villainous, evil, antagonistic bad guy. Setting The realm is named Gund, while the central city is named Haven. That is where the Triumvirate - the leaders of the five nations - meet to hold the conclave, discussing the state of the nations. There is one nation for each race, except the Fae. The six races are: * Humans * Elves - who mostly live as nomads, herding kettle. * Dwarves - carving out a kingdom in the nothern mountains. * Trolls - Bigfooted, tall creatures living amongst the trees. * Fae - including Pixies, Brownies and Dryads. They live in the wild and have no nation. * Ogre - tall, dark, muscular creatures with tusks. The lizard people are not considered one of the races, they are considered abominations. Chapter run-down Note: Each chapter is released in multiple parts on jukepop. Chapter 1 (Chapters 1-3 on jukepop). On what seems like a regular shift at the Happy Hamburger for Dominick Hanrahan, his lives take a turn as he goes to the basement to get fry boxes. He is confronted by a man-sized lizard with a sword and a strange interest in his birthmark. Then a penguin walks in. Chapter 2 (Chapters 4-5 on jukepop). The penguin fights off the lizard and reveals herself to be a pixie from the city of Haven in a different realm. The penguin disguise was just a poor attempt to blend in. Vivian, and another pixie named Harold, explains that Dominick has to save Haven from Hob, because he is the only one who can wield Arakis, the Black Sword of Thunder and Power. Chapter 3 (Chapters 6-7 on Jukepop). The pixies show Dominick a vision of the future he needs to prevent, including a white dragon tearing down the city of Haven. Dominick refuses to come with the pixies, but they are convinced he will change his mind and gives him rings to jump worlds with. They also give him the sword, though it has no power in Dominick's world. After he gets a four hour extra night shift, Dominick changes his mind and activates the rings. Chapter 4 (Chapters 8-9 on Jukepop) When finiding himself on an actual battlefield, Dominick realizes his old job was better than he gave it credit for. Soon he has to escape from a stinky, axe-weilding berzerker with yellow tusks. Then he remembers its sword. As he draws it, it becomes normal sized and summons thunder. All the enemies flee and allies gather around him, including Vivian. The triumphant scene is punctuated by Dominick tripping and falling on his face. Chapter 5 (Chapters 10-12 on Jukepop) A human named Herbert tells Dominick about the system of power in Gund and shows him to the Triumvirate. Dominick also discovers that he is expected to serve Gund for the rest of his life, which is more than he was expecting. Chapter 6 (Chapters 13-14 on Jukepop) Dread Lord Hob is informed that 'the one' has surfaced and decides to act at once, gathering his army, his sword and his dragon. See also Category:FantasyCategory:Fantasy Category:Ongoing story Category:Comedy